Das Vibrato
by Kamiberries
Summary: ReaderXGermany (and a little of other characters) AU where one day, you decided to take cello lessons and Germany ends up being your instructor. He slowly starts to develop feelings for you.


**Hello~ This is my first fanfic so please bear with me OTL **  
**I also tried to keep the reader gender neutral as possible so both parties can enjoy as well ; A ;**  
**Anyways, I will be using these terminologies to help make this more of a personalized fanfic  
**  
**[name] - Obviously you insert your name here**  
**[e/c]- eye color**  
**[h/c]-hair color**

**Beware of my poor attempt to incorporate accents on characters too! **  
_

You stepped into the building with a flyer in your hand. There was a counter in your view and you walked up to it. A blonde woman was shuffling at the shelves with her back facing you. It appears that she doesn't notice you at all.

"Um.. excuse me?"

She doesn't hear you. You were always a little timid with your voice anyway. You decided to speak up a little more.

"EXcuSE mE!"

Your voice cracked. You started to get a little embarrassed about how awkward you can get, but at least the woman finally heard you. She turned around.

"Oui? May I help you"

Okay, so that wasn't a woman, but a man. A man with a slender yet built frame and shoulder length wavy hair that is. He had a light stub of facial hair on his chin. He was actually good looking, although you still preferred someone that was a bit more heftier. You couldn't help but get more embarrassed though that someone attractive saw your pitiful attempt of getting their attention… or rather they _heard_ it.

The man was unfazed by your little high pitch call though, but rather his eyes gleamed as he saw you and a smile grew.

"Bonjour~!"

You flinched from the startling outburst with your eyes wide.

The man took your free hand and dipped his head down to it, gently placing a kiss. His crescent blue orbs looked up and matched your [e/c] eyes. You feel a rush of blood going into your cheeks.

"Bonjour mon cher~"

"H..h.. h-hi! "

You're startled by this kissing stranger's friendliness and that pathetic greeting was the only thing that could come feel like a tomato from blushing. The kind stranger didn't mind though, he chuckled. _Dammit! Why am I so awkward like this?! Wait… Is this even allowed!? Isn't this sexual harassment?_

"Hon hon hon.. So~ ma petite marguerite. What brings you here today?"

But before you could answer, the kind stranger spotted the flyer you had in your hand.

"Ze paper! I recognize zat paper in your hand! You are here to become a student, oui?"

"Why yes! I want to take some lessons here!"

"Well why didn't you zay so sooner? I needed le new student"

"Really?!"

"Oui. I've been looking for ze dance partner for ze longest time"

"Wait, wha?"

The man pulls you closer and cups your hand.

"Especially if zhey iz as cute as you, mon che- HSMCJDJJWNSCJs!"

Another man appeared to have struck a thick book on the ever-so-touchy stranger's head.

"Ahem. Hello, sorry for my friend's behavior there. He seems to have been feeling ill lately. I am Arthur, please to meet you. "

Arthur has blond hair as well, but he was nothing like the man from before. Rather than a French accent, this one carried a British one. His face was clean from any facial hair, but in return, his eyebrows became a prominent feature. He looks like the type of person that goes through a lot of stress too despite the how gentle and young his green eyes made him look.

"Hello, I'm [name] " You say with a smile.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH ZAT BOOK? " The blue eyed man shouted.

You turned your attention to him but Arthur didn't even budge. Instead, Arthur continued talking.

"You said you came to take lessons, correct? "

"Oh! Um... yes! I wanted to learn the cello"

"HEY ARTHUR I'M TALKING TO YOU"

"Hmm yes. Would you please fill this form out?

"Okay!"

You dug through your pockets for a pen only to realize there was already one on the desk. Doesn't matter though, you are far too excited to care about the small things though.

"HEY EYEBROWS!"

"So, [name] , do you have any preference to which teacher you want? "

"No, not really. I don't really know anyone here"

"I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!"

"Well would you prefer a male or female?"

"Uh.. male I guess" You're not sexist or anything. You just happen to feel like getting a male instructor.

"HEY!"

"Ah yes, you will be assigned to Ludwig then"

"ZE FOOD TASTES LIKE SHIT"

"YOU GIT HOW DARE YOU INSULT BRITISH CUISINE"

You stepped back. You realize there is a greater force taking over Arthur's attention. .

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL ZE NEW PUPIL FROM ME"

"STEAL? THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I SHOULD'VE REPORTED THE AUTHORITIES ABOUT A LOOSE PERVERT HARASSING STUDENTS"

" HOW IZ IT SUCH A CRIME TO LOVE"

"TRY TELLING THAT TO THE JURY FRANCIS!"

_So that blue eyed man's name is Francis _You thought to yourself.

The two of them bicker some more and after a while, you realized there is no need for you to stay any longer. You can't help to smile though. It seems to have been a good decision to learn an instrument.

_

**So Germany doesn't make his appearance in this chapter unfortunately v_v But I promise he will**

**in the next one! I just thought it would be more suitable if I added a intro to how things started **

**before the actual lessons. **


End file.
